User talk:Sharpstar - MountainClan
Hello , and welcome to the Roller Coaster Wiki! Thanks for . Make sure to personalize your user page, and tell us a little about yourself. There are many ways you can help out: *[[Roller Coaster Wiki:Article Creator|'Click here']] to add a roller coaster, theme park or something else to our database. Please make sure we have not covered your article already by using the search. *Expand some of our [[:Category:Stubs|'very short pages']] by adding a sentence or two. *Check out our [[Roller Coaster Wiki:To-Do list |'To-do list']] and see what other ways you can help. If you need help, the will give you an insight into editing here at Coasterpedia. If you're still stuck, feel free to [[User talk:MontagnaMagica|'leave me a message']]. We look forward to editing with you, so pull down your restraint and enjoy the ride! MontagnaMagica (talk) 02:02, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Goliath Edits Hi, Rubiksboy! Welcome, by the way! :) I went ahead and reverted that page to its last good version, which is after the Six Flags images were added. I'm not exactly sure why that text box was created, but to avoid that, I would highly recommend you edit in the "Source Mode" format. It takes a little getting used to, and it looks less intuitive, but you will be able tell the editor exactly what you want it to do, once you know its language. Alternatively, you could keep using the regular mode; just click "Preview" first to make sure it looks OK, and then save your edits. Interesting top three coasters, by the way! MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:14, April 3, 2016 (UTC) "POV" videos You seem to be making quite good edits so far, although I'm not sure you have quite got the hang of the infobox parameters. (I think the instructions for the infobox may need to be overhauled as they're not very self-explanatory; height and length are stated in feet, and speed in mph, in figures only, so that anyone who wants to see them in SI units can click the "Metric units" button. Also, there is to my mind no point in stating "inversions=0"; better in that case to just not supply that parameter, so that it doesn't appear on the page.) The reason for this post is that you have uploaded two "POV" videos. "POV" is not just a synonym for "coaster video"; it stands for "Point Of View", that is, a re-creation of the ride experience from a rider's perspective. I don't know if you have read the Manual of Style, but it defines a POV quite clearly (must be shot using a simple forward-facing camera (not a 360° camera, as very few people have the equipment to properly view such a video, and watching one on an ordinary screen isn't very pleasant); must show the whole ride, from station exit to final brake run; must not show anything else, such as loading the train, off-ride footage, views of the people on the train, sideways looks at the scenery, etc.) The video you uploaded of the Taron can be seen from its very name to not be a POV ("off-ride POV" is a contradiction in terms), so although it's a good movie (probably the best one available for now) it will have to at the very least be renamed, and will have to be replaced in the infobox with a real POV once one is available. The one for the Sky Scream is two-thirds a real POV, and it's great that it shows that the train sometimes travels the circuit backwards, but it would be a lot better without the superfluous non-POV middle section. Perhaps you could find such a video? (Or a pair, one for each direction?) — RobertATfm (talk) 16:08, April 24, 2016 (UTC)